ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Texas Chainsaw Massacre
Texas Chainsaw Massacre Story plot: In 1966, in a town of Travis Country, Texas, a young woman, Verna Sawyer (Dodie Brown), finds a deformed baby in a dumbest when trying to find food for her family. She takes the deformed baby back home to the Sawyer residence to raise the infant as one of their own, naming him “Thomas”. Years later, 1990, Thomas has grown up and works at the old Sawyer family slaughterhouse. When the slaughterhouse is foreclosed by the health service department, all the Sawyers try to convince the department to reopen the slaughterhouse because it’s the only family business they had, but the department refuse to do so. After being removed from their home after it is foreclosed due to their past overdue payment, the Sawyers then moves in with Grandpa Jedidiah Sawyer (Client Eastwood) and his wife Grandma Loretta Sawyer (Judi Dench). Later that day, Thomas returns to the department and brutally kills one of the head employers, recognizing him as one of old bullies that picked on him back when he was a kid, with an axe. While leaving he finds a chainsaw and takes it back home with him. Both Patrick Sawyer (Matthew Lillard), son of Verna and Drayton Sawyer (Bill Moseley), and Frank Sawyer (Danny Hutson), brother of Drayton and old Hoyt Sawyer (Gunner Hansen), learns from a Sheriff what Thomas has done, and accompanies the Sheriff to arrest him. When they find Thomas, Frank kills the Sheriff with his pistol and takes his body home and butchers him for stew meat. After dinner, the Sawyers all agree that with good people like the Sheriff they will never go without food or starve again. Meanwhile, a group of five teenagers – Greg Harrison (Chris Hemsworth), Rachel Fowls (Jennifer Lawrence), Greg’s girlfriend, Tyson Marks (Chris Brown), Danny Harrison (Jeremy Allen White), Greg’s hotheaded younger brother, and Katelyn Darson (Laura Slade Wiggins), Danny’s girlfriend – travels to Texas to enjoy their spring break off from college. Along the way, they stop at a local restaurant for breakfast and Tyson gets into a fight with Patrick after trying to hit on his younger cousin Jody Sawyer (Willa Holland), Frank’s daughter. Detective Andrew Hopkins (Laurence Fishburne), who is investigating the mysterious disappearances of several townspeople including the Sheriff and the murder of the employer, who was killed by Thomas, stops the two from fighting and leaves to continue his investigation. Without the teens noticing, Patrick stabs their van’s tires, and the teens are then convinced by Jedidiah and Loretta to stay a night in their old home until they get new tires. Accepting their offer, the teens stay at the old mansion and begun to feel as if they were home. Rachel goes to town to buy dinner, while the others occupy themselves playing football. When Jody pays a visit, to actually seduce Tyson, Tyson takes her upstairs they make out in the bedroom. An enraged Patrick and Frank show up and caught them in bed, leading Frank to arrest Tyson along with Greg, Danny and Katelyn. The group are taken back to their house, where Greg and Danny are hanged in the barn, Katelyn is tied up to a chair in Patrick’s basement, and Tyson is being tortured by Frank for seducing Jody, despite Jody’s plea to let them go as she is in love with Tyson, much to Frank and the rest of the family’s shock and anger. Back at the house, Rachel finds everyone gone and finds a letter from Greg that tells they’ve been taken to the home of the Sawyers. Rachel is then approached by Patrick, who then tries to kill her but to no avail. Rachel escapes to town and warns Hopkins. Greg, Danny, Katelyn and a beaten Tyson are tied up to chairs at the dinner table, being forced by the Sawyers to join. Greg is able to free himself, knocks Jedidiah unconscious and frees the others. The group tries to escape in Hoyt’s car, but are cut off by Thomas and Frank and recaptured. Thomas takes Greg and Tyson in the basement and tortures them, while Danny and Katelyn are locked up in cages in the garage. Meanwhile, Rachel and Hopkins arrive at the house, but just as Hopkins was about to investigate, he is shot and killed by Jedidiah. Rachel escapes but then returns back to the house, sneaking her way into the house from the basement entrance. In the basement, she finds Thomas inspecting the shape and form of Greg’s face. Jody arrives and demands Thomas to let them go, but Frank appears and orders Thomas to kill them. Greg and a hidden Rachel watch in horror as Thomas kills Tyson with his chainsaw, sawing him in half, leaving Jody devastated. Thomas inspects Greg's face again then starts up his chainsaw and plunging it into Greg, killing him and leaving Rachel devastated. He then skins Greg's face, putting it on as a mask. Afterward, Rachel goes to try and help Katelyn and Danny, but is caught and captured. Rachel awakens and finds herself tied up to a chair next to both Danny and Katelyn Texas Chainsaw Massacre 2 Story plot: Texas Chainsaw Massacre 3 Story plot: